


Moving on?

by lesbianruby



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chaptered, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, cw: food, cw: swearing, pyrrhas death is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianruby/pseuds/lesbianruby
Summary: Ruby and Weiss spend some time together. However something is off with Ruby, Weiss just can’t figure it out.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Moving on?

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so first of all @rays_emobangs on twitter helped my proofread the first chapter! this is my first time writing so it might be kinda shit but oh well, ill update it when i can!! enjoyy

Ruby and Weiss were laying down on a grassy field. Gazing at the night sky filled with stars. The whole galaxy was visible, it was quiet, after all it was late at night, but none of that was important. As long as they were together

* * *

  
  


“Hey, Weiss?” Ruby asked.

“Yes Ruby?” Weiss responded.

“Remember when we first met at Beacon? You were such a brat y'know.”

“Hey! I’m not _that_ bad anymore!” Weiss pouted. Ruby smirked.

“Sometimes I miss Beacon.” Ruby said as she gazed up at the stars. She and Weiss were lying on a grassy field staring up at the night sky. 

“I do too,” Weiss took a second to look at Ruby, her happy grin had disappeared. “I’m sorry Ruby, you’ve been through so much, and you’re younger than me Blake and Yang and-”

“It’s okay Weiss! I’m feeling hungry. Why don’t we go find something to eat?” Ruby grinned. Weiss looked at her. She could tell it wasn’t genuine. She knew her girlfriend well. They both stood up. 

“C’mon Weiss!” Ruby smiled. There was something wrong, and Weiss had an idea. _Did Ruby change the subject because of Beacon? No, she had brought it up. Why would she? Was it Pyrrha? After all she was there to see her die. Maybe it was just missing her carefree life before everything went to shit._ Weiss shook her head. _Or maybe she really was just hungry?_

“One second Ruby!” _Where were they going anyway?_

Ruby stood as she waited for Weiss to catch up. Ruby felt small rain drops. _Oh no, it’s raining!_ Ruby thought to herself. _Weiss and I don’t have umbrellas!_ Weiss started running faster and had finally caught up with Ruby. By then it was pouring.

“A diner?” Weiss stared at Ruby with an unamused expression.

“Would you rather stay out in the rain?” Ruby said with a smug look.

“Whatever.” Weiss rolled her eyes affectionately. Ruby opened the door.

“Ice queens first!” Ruby called.


End file.
